Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{7x}{2} + \dfrac{7x}{5}$
Answer: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $2$ and $5$ $\lcm(2, 5) = 10$ $ y = \dfrac{5}{5} \cdot \dfrac{7x}{2} + \dfrac{2}{2} \cdot \dfrac{7x}{5} $ $y = \dfrac{35x}{10} + \dfrac{14x}{10}$ $y = \dfrac{35x +14x}{10}$ $y = \dfrac{49x}{10}$